THE EMPEROR'S LADY
by SaZzA-003
Summary: KEL LEFT AFTER HER PAGE YEARS. WHERE DID SHE GO? WILL SHE COME BACK? READ AND FIND OUT rating for descriptive fight scenes in next few chappies
1. prologe

THE EMPERORS LADY

          "I can't believe she just left like that! She didn't even say goodbye!" Neal exclaimed throwing down the book he was reading in anger.

          "Well at least we know she will be happy where she is, she wouldn't have left otherwise." Cleon remarked working on an extremely difficult math problem.

          "We will meet again. You just wait and see." This comment came from Roald who had his nose buried in a book of Yamani poetry.

          It was the 1st day of the year after Kel's page years & the study group were sitting in Neal's room discussing Kel's departure. Lord Wyldon had just announced, at dinner, that she had left and would not be coming back to earn her shield. 

          "How can you be so sure, Roald?" Merric asked the Prince

          "I just know ok," he snapped back

          Suddenly the bell rang signalling to the boys that it was time for lights out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~NEXT DAY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Looks like your girlfriend couldn't handle the pressure, Neal." Joren laughed

          "Neal, forget it. He isn't worth the trouble." Merric reasoned walking up next to him.

          "You know for once you actually make some sense, Merric. He isn't worth the trouble." Neal replied resuming his path towards his and Kel's usual table. 

Over the next 2 years the boys spent their time off with their Knight masters or in Neal's case Knight mistress but when they got back to the castle, that is when they really miss her the most.

WELL…………………………………………… what do you think???

q GOOD?

q BAD?

q UNEXPLAINABLE?

q I GOT LOST AFTER…….. THE EMPERORS LADY

Which one? Review and tell me if I should write more.

Luv SaZzA


	2. chapter 1: two years later

The Emperor's Lady

Author's Note:: Hey ! this is just a rewrite of the second chapter, I hope you like it and review, please. Third chapter is on its way but in the mean time enjoy.

SaZzA

CHAPTER 2 ++Reappearance++

2 years later

"Mithros' sake, Roald, calm down! You'll do fine. I'm sure she will love you." Neal told the stressed and pacing prince.

"You're right, it'll be fine. Let's go to dinner, I don't want to be caught in Lord Wyldon's wrath." Roald replied pulling himself together.

As the boys sat down in their seats, ready to eat, and Lord Wyldon, and his guest Sir Inness of Mindelin, had just finished the prayer to Mithros, the large doors opened to reveal two beautiful young women dresses in kimonos and their hair up in buns at the top of their heads. Fans slipped into their obis.

All the boys were drooling by the time the two reached the high table, which was very long considering their pace.

"We are very sorry to interrupt your dinner, My Lord, but we were asked to fetch you by Duke Baird," one of the girls apologised, bowing Yamani style.

She had dark eyes and black hair she was slim and very pretty. She was wearing a golden brown kimono with a matching obi.

"Why would he want to see me?" Lord Wyldon asked, bowing back.

"You see, while we were riding into the palace, Her Highness' horse suddenly went berserk and galloped off into the Royal forest and our guard, the one who the Emperor sent with us, went after her. When Her Highness came back she had the Emperor's Lady draped over her horse with an arrow wedged into her right arm. Apparently she intercepted the arrow that was aimed at Her Highness and saved her only to be shot herself. And well, ummmmm, Duke Baird can't pull it out and he wont let her do it herself, so he sent us for you." The second girl explained slowly.

She wasn't as pretty as the first girl but still she had an aura of intelligence around her. She was wearing a pale yellow kimono and obi. Her hair was a dark brown and her eyes green.

"I see. Well I can't leave in the middle of dinner and I think it would be good for the boys to see how that sort of weapon is taken out. Tell Duke Baird to send her in here." Lord Wyldon told the two girls.

"Don't worry girls, I'll do it for you. You must be tired from your trip. It is the least I can do." Inness surprised everyone by saying, everyone's attention had been on the girls and they'd forgotten they were really in the dinning hall at dinner time. Inness left the room returning minutes later with a figure draped in his arms, "She's out cold."

"Well lets get this arrow out of her before she wakes up then," Lord Wyldon replied.

"Will she be okay?" the girls chorused.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry girls I've seen worse than this," the training master spoke before he grabbed the end of the arrow an began to ease it out through the opening.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" a voice echoed through the mess hall, "Mithros that hurts!"

"I'm terribly sorry but if you want this arrow out it's going to hurt," Lord Wyldon replied sarcastically, "Now stay still."

"Why cant I just pull it out myself? It would be much quicker and less painful," the girl replied as Lord Wyldon giggled the bolt lodged in her muscle.

"Fine!" he replied as her let go of the arrow, "you try and get it out, I've only been doing this for…" he was cut short as she sat up stiffly taking hold of the arrow at it's end and shoved it though the muscle, quickly recovering she snapped off the protruding head before pulling the rest of the weapon from the front.

"Now that's taken care of, would someone like to help me up here?"

"'Adry! You're okay!" one of the Yamani females cried as she wrapt her arms around her waist.

"Ouch Shinkokami! I'm wounded here you know!" 'Adry exclaimed.

With the Boys

"That's the princess!" Roald exclaimed quietly, "Mithros." All the boys turned to him to see a terrified prince about to slip out of the hall.

"Oh no you don't. Face it like a man. Come on, Roald, you can do this, she hasn't even noticed you," Neal held on to the hem of the prince's tunic and pulled him back into his chair.

Back

"Is anyone going to help me up or am I going to sit her all night?"

Lord Wyldon bent down and helped her up before speaking, "Now when Duke Baird heals this gaping hole in your arm you're going to need some rest, so I'm going to assign Queenscove and Hollyrose to keep a close eye on our guest while you're recovering."

"Queenscove! Your going to let Nealan of Queenscove guard a Yamani Princess!" 'Adry exclaimed.

"Well that was the idea. Why is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know if he can handle her. She's worse than I was."

"Hey!" the princess, who was still in the room, called out, "I'm not that bad. I'm not the one who ran into a whole line of Yamani Princes."

"Yes well that doesn't count, I was being chased by one of those cursed trainers, they worked me to the bone. I just wanted one day off, but Nariko wouldn't let me have it so she left me no choice."

"That is enough. Lets get you to Duke Baird or you will bleed to death." Inness stated picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder.

"Hey! I'm injured here. And I can walk," 'Ardy added before bitting Inness on the shoulder, making him drop her. Dropping to the floor she put her training into action, falling exactly like was expected of all pages, squires and Yamani warriors, slapping the ground.

Everyone was shocked she was injured and yet she could still perform her duties. Bitting her lip in pain she rose to her feet swaying before once again dropping to the ground, this time unconscious.


End file.
